deathrulefandomcom-20200214-history
The KäosSteiner Experimental Weapons Test
The KäosSteiner Experimental Weapons Test, better known as the Game or luguolo Ludus (often shortened to "Ludus"), is a bi-annual competition wherein Players have roughly three days to complete their assigned objective while following one or more of the eponymous "Death Rules," lest they activate the deadly Gamepiece implanted in their chests. Objectives can range from as simple as survival to as difficult as killing all other players, though both objectives and Death Rules usually involve life-or-death scenarios with other Players. The luguolo Ludus, run by a mysterious organization known as The Committee, is the primary plot catalyst of the Death Rule series as players fight for their lives or participate voluntarily for ulterior political motives. Key Concepts Abilities Once all Players are confirmed active by Central Control, four contestants have the chance to be randomly assigned a special skill which offers advantage over the competition: Eagle Eye, Library, Double Agent, and Skeleton Key. These can be transferred to other players via the Ability menu on the Player's PDA, though except in the case of Double Agent, this process does not have to be done with the owner's knowledge. If a Player is killed, their Ability/ies are inherited by the killer. Eagle Eye Eagle Eye enhances the PDA map to show, in addition to grid lines and Combat Prohibition Zones, the location of other Players, weapons, and traps, represented by blinking dots on the map. In Final Rule, this is extended so that Player groups are shown by a green circle around an area. Library Library allows the Player in question, the Librarian, access to information on all other Players, except where the effects of the Double Agent come into play. The Librarian is privy to the objectives and Death Rules of the other Players except those of the Double Agent, which change to appear non-threatening. Double Agent The Double Agent can disguise their objective and Death Rule from the librarian, and their PDA will scramble numbers of nearby Players, thereby disguising their own. The Double Agent PDA does not show the Ability menu when used by or within twenty feet of another Player. Skeleton Key After 48 hours have passed, the Player with the Skeleton Key can choose to free one other Player, rendering their objective as complete and voiding their Death Rule. History The Death Rule was not added to the Game until the 44th Ludus. Rules Rule 1: All players must complete their objective before 74 hours and 55 minutes elapse. In case of time expiration, the Gamepiece will activate 30 seconds after the Endgame. The Game begins once all players are conscious, which usually occurs in the middle of the night or early morning. In Final Rule, players were informed of the rules by Hunters, while in Lost Code, rules are explained only via the PDA. Rule 2: All players must remain in the Game Field for the duration of the Game. Attempting to escape will result in the Gamepiece's immediate activation. The Game Field can be any kind of random location (such as the densely forested island in Lost Code) sectioned off by a letter-number grid. A handful of Combat Prohibition Zones cover the playing field, along with a large amount of traps which often prove fatal or greatly hinder mobility. Presumably the periphery of the Game Field has an electrical field which will trigger the Gamepiece. Rule 3: All combat is prohibited during the first 12 hours after the Game Start and in Combat Prohibition Zones. If combat occurs, the offending party's Gamepiece will be activated. In Final Rule, Players were required to enter a Combat Prohibition Zone to share a final meal and meet each other during this 12 hour period. The end of this period was signaled by a loud siren and players were required to leave the Zone within sixty seconds on penalty of death. However, in the regular Lost Code canon, use or disuse of Non Combat Zones seems to be entirely voluntary. According to Abraham Archer, this rule is in place to allow very obviously weaker players a head start and promote strategy and alliances. Rule 4: The brace must remain on the Player at all times. Removal is allowed when the Player Objective is complete. If the brace is removed before clearance is given, the Gamepiece will activate. Some player objectives require a collection of braces. Death Rule: Every player is given a unique Rule that is related to their objective. If the unique Rule is not adhered to or is broken by the player, the Gamepiece will activate regardless of the success of their mission. This applies to all aforementioned Rules. The Death Rule was a new edition in June 2012. In Final Rule, Death Rules are more or less synonymous to objectives, whereas in the regular canon, Death Rules are passive requirements which make the completion of objectives more difficult. Rule X: All aforementioned rules can be changed at the discretion of the Committee without warning. The Committee usually uses this to the effect of breaking alliances, adding additional objectives, or collectively pitting the Player force against a common enemy; in Lost Code, Players are promised freedom upon killing the intruder Tanya Serris. Past Games